msgonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
General Tips
Combat You can right click to activate a lock-on "auto-aim" . It is necessary to do well. The lock-on is actually most useful against moving targets even more so if they are closer to you. It isn't a pure auto-aim either, it gives you a rough area where you can manually lead your shot into where the target should be. I disdained it at first because I thought it takes no skill but it really does help increase your precision when aiming. If you intend to melee, I recommend against using the lock actually. It gives too much warning and won't help you land strikes anyway if you don't put in a bit of practice. Any boosted horizontal slashing type of weapon has a pretty generous hitbox that you should familiarize yourself with in that one early combat tutorial where just blow up a bunch of GMs. Avoid O-type and D-type melee types if you are starting out(Unless using the High-dom or Z'gok-e, D-type is easier to use for those). Basically all non-assault suits are slow enough that they cannot avoid being meleed within about ~100m. Its relatively easy to score melee kills if the assault mobile suit you are using has access to the F-type bazooka (Or Beta bazooka if you are a Dom). The most common EFSF suits have access to it, if you've played a lot already you've probably already seen this combo before: Score near or direct hit with the bazooka to knock the opponent down -> boost attack. The best way to avoid being the victim of this tactic(and most situations that involve melee as well) if distance or cover is not available is to perform a boosting jump(hold on to boost then press jump). This boosting jump technique should be used in most close quarters fights, if you can spare the boost for it. If your opponent attempted to boost melee and missed, it is also definitely possible to punish them with your own boost melee. I recommend this, especially if you are the one with the cheaper suit(and can get away with it of course). Against tanky opponents melee(if you can manage it) and type F explosives are also the way to go. I find the easiest EFSF assault suit to melee is actually the one with the big shield (GM Guard custom, it has terrible mobility and boost charge compared to Zeon assaults). Tier list with regard to trading shots: Assault ranged weapon tier list - Bazooka F = Magella gun F > Beam weapons > Gouf custom Gatlingshield = Act zaku's bullpup > Shotguns (if specced for it) > Any other slug weapon Getting good with melee and the bazooka is key to beating most of the expensive EFSF suits since the beam rifle will win in most trades with the most common Zeon weapons. Heavy ranged weapon tier list - Charged beam weapons > Beam weapons > Charged bazooka Zeon actually has the best charged beam weapons in the Zock and Juaggu. Although the EFSF gets easy access to beam weapons and the best guided missiles. Mobile Suits Most of these you can get from the GP Gashacon. Always go for the 11 shots for 10 tickets deal. It has the best chance of enabling a rainbow mode that guarantees a red box. Most rental crafts have sub-optimal loadouts (as a rule, F type usually gets an A. Otherwise default or W type), its better to build your own. If you like assaults I suggest either the Gouf custom /Zaku II FS gashacon, or the Z'gok/ Gouf gashacon if you are starting out. For any assault except Gogg it is highly recommended that you heavily prioritize movement speed and load capacity. Weight is important because excess loading capacity counts towards a bonus boost stat and a "poise" style stat as well (That green positive number on the equipment screen). If you have extra loading capacity it becomes harder to make your mobile suit stagger. Divide any weapon's power stat by 10 to get its true damage (Back shots and headshots give a 1.25 bonus, shots in the back of the head give a 1.50 bonus). Stagger is guaranteed if you take 300 damage from a single hit on the ground, falling is guaranteed if you stagger in the air or are struck for 600 damage or more on the ground (bazooka F does 700 damage by default). I don't recommend either of the assault Doms for new players. They are rather big targets and have poor vertical maneuverability. All of the Dom's weapons are meant to get up close and set up a melee kill. I feel its kind of gimmicky, not really solid. If you have bad luck getting a gashacon suit, Zeon's strongest cheap suit is definitely the zaku tank. A gold blue print should be somewhat common. The most common and succesful build is: Armor > Speed ~= Homing F2 Mortar(gold only)/ F rocket bullet / F II machine gun. The F2 Mortar is top class amongst all the artilery weapons. F rocket bullet sets up knockdowns for the machine gun if the enemy gets too close. ' Tips to score well ' Starting a new character on the Francesca server, I noticed a lot of common mistakes players make (especially those on Zeon...). Keep the following in mind: -If you feel that you are losing the game, stop trying to capture enemy points/working your way to attack their base. Most likely you will be overwhelmed and get frustrated because your score will be terrible since you had one too many deaths trying to win the game for the team. Be realistic, you won't make a comeback without some sort of extra advantage if the K:D ratio is already skewed too heavily toward the enemy. This sort of desperation will skew the K:D ratio even further away from your favour. Comebacks are usually up to the commander, either through getting a bomb or getting a fleetship to get close enough to the enemy base for a zerg style drop. Instead, focus on defending the points and your base. Your score will be much better for it. Chances are the enemy will get greedy and try to finish the game quickly by going for the objectives. This is a good time to score lots of kills. Give them as hard a time as possible, spam explosives on the point when they are capping it, make them choose between fighting you or shooting the objective etc. Take care not to get killed and you should be able to build a nice killstreak bonus. Letting the enemy have a Pyrrhic victory can be just as fun as winning. -In any fight where you do not have a large numerical advantage or unless you can damage the enemy's base(or objective) directly, play cautiously. Let the enemy use up their boost capacity before you make your move, aim for overheated or distracted enemies, knocked down opponents, overextended enemies, basically enemies being reckless or underestimating you. If you are fighting a suit head to head in a relatively close distance, the first to score a knockdown wins(bazooka/melee), otherwise the most expensive one wins. Try not to give your opponent this privilege if you are the one with the cheaper suit. It doesn't take good aim to wreck someone with a beam rifle if they are close and are locked on to, try not to fall victim to this. Focus on countering the enemy's actions. If they are committing to breaking through, they will be vulnerable to flanking. If they are turtling, harass them but don't commit too hard. It is much easier to prevent an opponent from trying to break through than it is to break through yourself. -Don't overextend and move too far ahead of your comrades, if you are the only one trying to take a point or destroy a base you will be overwhelmed by the enemy. It doesn't take long for most mobile suits to respond to a rat, radar is quite commonly used by both sides and chances are you will be detected. If you are alone, but are in the enemy's blindspot or flank that is a different case. -Be prepared to fall back if your comrades are dying faster than the enemy, it is generally not worth losing your kill streak bonus/expensive suit you spent so much time customizing. Give them some ground so that you can fight with fairer odds. Time spent dead is time spent not getting points. -RE: Fighting in outerspace. Don't be one of those players who spends a lot of time in fights on the ground(the same applies to normal maps mostly too), you will most likely die to rockets or grenades or even melee(Which should be the hardest to score in space). Take advantage of the low gravity. There is lots of potential for evasive movement that a lot of players don't take advantage of. You should always try to have some altitude(Look upwards and press straight boost to gain it most efficiently) available because you can move very evasively by pressing crouch or crouch+boost. You've probably noticed that the mobile suits in this game are terrible at shooting things directly above or below them. Alternating these techniques will make you very hard to kill. -If you don't like joining the suicide attack at the start of the game(Most likely it's a map with 2 or 1 boxed shaped bases) or feel that the group going will fail, consider playing defense at the start of the match. Set up radar(3 max) or mines(5 max, space them out so they don't destroy each other) at the base you think is most likely to be attacked then switch to your killer suit of choice(If you switch suits after using the Emergency Homingthen click the red button, top right above the map, it will not count as a death towards your team but it will reset the current kill streak bonus and put the returned suit back on cooldown, radar and mines will still persist). Don't take too long to set up, you typically have a 20 second window to do these things and switch out. Generally there will be two types to be aware of during the attacker's offense: 1)Enemies directly flooding into the base. They will most likely die to the turrets, mines, or melee. 2)Enemies scaling the wall, they will aim to destroy turrets(before hopping in) and score kills(typically grenades or rockets) on defenders trying to melee their allies, eventually they will join type 1. Most defenders fall victim to Type 2 because they want to save the base. Bases' are usually destroyed thanks to type 2's efforts so it is in your interest to destroy them first, they will be vulnerable to rockets or melee since they are most likely to be standing on the wall. Time your attack such that they will be busy jumping or you may be overwhelmed by some parting fire. After you have dealt with them, grenades and melee are the best options at destroying those stuck in the inside of the base. They are unlikely to have a lot of boost available and will probably group around a destroyed turret. This is the best time to score melee kills.